wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caiman (Sapph)
caiman || nightwing || male Appearance ~ ---- Caiman is a young male NightWing with jet black scales and glittering green eyes. His horns and claws are obsidian dark, as are the spines that run down his neck - his wings have a splash pattern of star scales, though many of these are obliterated by the RainWing venom scar he bears. This scar stretches from his shoulder to the tip of his left wing. The delicate membrane is thoroughly ravaged by venom, to the point where some of it's even eaten away - this has earned him the nickname "Motheaten." Caiman is shorter than most NightWings and has a lither - almost scrawnier ''- frame. His face is rough and angular, and he walks as if in constant pain, with his left wing dragging uselessly at his side. Caiman likes to wear jewellery - especially wristcuffs bearing gold insignias. Although he has no special NightWing abilities, he constantly wishes that he was able to read minds: to know if a dragon was making fun of him, or hating him, or thinking him weird or strange because of his injury... His life's mission is to seek out an animus dragon, so that he might regain his flight. 'Personality ~' ---- ''INTJ : ''Introverted iNtuitive Thinking Judging Caiman is a perfectionist - he feels that his high standards should be upheld by all who cross his path. When a dragon is "less than adequate," he feels that they have somehow let him down. In the end, though, Caiman is a scientist. He is not exactly intelligent, but he does think, and he thinks hard: long-term plans, strategies, means of getting someone to like him. To most, his thoughts seem non-linear and haphazard: to Caiman, all of these are tied together, connected in a way that only he can see. His internal life is just as orderly and efficient as his external one: his thoughts are black and white and flit from one idea to the next. His core belief is that he is always right. It's impossible to argue with him: he talks over you, attempts to subdue you with what he believes is the most logical, most objective means of obtaining a goal: if, in the end, he is somehow ''proved ''wrong, he attempts to pin the blame on someone else. Although arrogant, Caiman does know how to lead others, and he is extremely ambitious. He doesn't give praise, he doesn't give support: he is blunt and to the point, because he believes that efficiency is best. If Caiman is under a lot of stress, he does the most repetitive, most mind-numbing of tasks: tapping his talons on desks at regular intervals, or drawing circles in a never-ending pattern, or humming a simple tune over and over again. Caiman can be very judgemental and condescending. If someone does not understand what he's trying to get at, he may treat them with contempt, or try to patronize them - even if they're older and more experienced than him. 'History ~' ---- Caiman hatched on a night of three new moons, along with his twin sister - a dragonet named Starseeker - and his two brothers, Capybara and Shorebird. Their clutch of eggs had been discovered in the wet marshlands near Queen Moorhen's palace several days prior, and it was a small troop of MudWings who decided to care for the dragonets until the time came for them to hatch. When they ''did ''hatch, it was in the Diamond Spray Delta, nestled among the reeds and MudWing peasantry. Starseeker was taken shortly afterwards by an older NightWing female who neither gave her name nor left any other means of identification - when the troop returned to the dragonets hours later, they found no trace of Starseeker, nor her captor. The bigwings of the troop named the newly hatched dragonets Caiman, Capybara and Shorebird. Being the oldest, Caiman was automatically nominated as the "bigwings" - he ''did '' care for his brothers, but not with the same intensity that is seen with the MudWing sibling bond. The MudWings of the Diamond Spray Delta forced them out several years later. They decided that they could not trust a NightWing - even a NightWing hatched in their midst, and raised in their ways. Caiman and his brothers fled into the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, finding refuge in the caves of some mountain. ''Work in progress... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SapphireWhispers)